xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor X
: “''Mutants - born with extraordinary abilities, and yet still, they are children stumbling in the dark, searching for guidance. A gift can often be a curse. Give someone wings, and they may fly too close to the sun. Give them the power of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future. Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination, and they may think they are meant to rule the world.” : ―Charles Xavier '''Professor X' (born Charles Francis Xavier) is a mutant, the leader and creator of the X-Men and the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Professor X has been known as the heart and soul of the X-Men, having first formed the team of mutants back in 1962. Biography X-Men: First Class Prologue As a child at the age of 12 in 1944, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles soon become best friends. A natural genius, Charles attended Oxford University(accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning a Ph.D. in Genetics. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation at age 30, he is approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who is working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduces him and Raven to the CIA, where they prove to her chief, John McCone, that mutants exist and that Shaw is a threat. McCone refuses to employ them, but The Man in Black offers to be their sponsor. Charles accompanies MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy is blocked by Emma Frost. They also encounter Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack against Shaw at the time. When Shaw escapes in a submarine, Xavier prevents Lehnsherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brings him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they meet a young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, who Xavier identifies as a mutant. He then uses a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lehnsherr travel the world, discovering and recruiting various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore (Tempest); taxi driver Armando Muñoz (Darwin); Army prisoner Alex Summers (Havok); and Sean Cassidy (Banshee). They also approach Canadian mercenary Wolverine (then known as James "Jimmy" Howlett), but he immediately rebuffs them. Lehnsherr and Xavier collaborate with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a high-ranking Soviet general. Soon after their arrival, they discover that Frost has attended the meeting in his place, and capture her instead. Interrogating her leads to the revelation that Shaw intends to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attack Division X, converting Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocates the mutants to his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applies his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He also trains the other mutants to control their powers. Xavier's new team is soon called into action when Shaw engineers a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet naval forces. When a Soviet freighter is forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club and attempts to run the American blockade, Xavier telepathically searches the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw but finds himself unable to do so because of a helmet Shaw possesses that blocks all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Banshee volunteers to employ his sound generation power as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitors his progress and is able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's Submarine, where Lehnsherr magnetically extracts it from the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crash shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict. Xavier stays with the jet and continues his search for Shaw by linking with Lehnsherr, who ventures into the stricken submarine alone. While Lehnsherr finds and kills Shaw, Xavier's attention is now turned to the new threat of the two naval fleets with crews who are rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launch a combined missile/artillery strike against the mutants, which Lehnsherr quickly turns back on them. Xavier fights with Lehnsherr to prevent him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fires a gun at Lehnsherr, a deflected bullet hits Xavier in the spine, rendering him unable to stand. A remorseful Erik leaves with Raven, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returns to the mansion where MacTaggert promises never to reveal his location. They kiss, whereupon Xavier wipes her memory of the events. He soon intends to establish a school for mutants at his family's Westchester mansion, which will also serve as a base of operations where he trains mutants for his personal team: the X-Men. Before X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, Professor Xavier officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair.1 By the late 1960s and early 1970s, Xavier himself had become somewhat of a recluse, living a mainly solitary life in his mansion - save for McCoy, who helped Xavier tend to the affairs of his estate. He had become embittered by both Erik Lehnsherr's alleged involvement in the Kennedy Assassination and by Raven's abandonment of him after years of being his foster-sister. Furthermore, during this time, McCoy developed a serum that not only regulated his own mutation but enabled Xavier to walk again. However, it also weakened his telepathic abilities. X-Men: Days of Future Past As Wolverine wakes up in 1973, he encounters a young McCoy and Xavier and tells them that he was sent from the future; asking for his help to stop the war in the future. Professor X initially refuses to help, but then agrees, only for Raven. The three go to Peter Maximoff's house where they ask for his help to free Magneto. Onboard a plane, Professor X and Magneto argue on how they abandoned each other and their kind. Wolverine, Charles, Erik and Hank arrive, where Erik plans to kill Mystique to prevent the program. She is shot in the leg before escaping through the window. Erik chases after her and pulls the bullet out of her leg and plans to kill her with that bullet, but Beast attacks Erik while Mystique escapes. After seeing Stryker, Wolverine briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. Back at the mansion, Charles eventually refuses to take the serum and uses Cerebro to find Mystique. His mind is not focused and telepathically talks to the older Professor X where he is asked to hope again. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public, where President Nixon and Bolivar Trask are taken to a safe room, followed by Mystique in disguise. Mystique slightly grazes Magneto's neck with a plastic gun before being convinced by Professor X via telepathy to not kill Trask. Mystique agrees and as Magneto would be executed for his actions, Charles lets both go. At the same time, as a mutant was seen to save the President, the Sentinel program is decommissioned and Bolivar Trask arrested for trying to sell American military secrets, meaning Charles effectively finished what Wolverine started and changed the future. X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Professor Xavier is teaching his students at his fully working School for Gifted Youngsters. He welcomes back Alex Summers and his brother Scott whom he accepts into his school. At night, during an earthquake, Charles walks in to check on Jean Grey who has a nightmare about the end of the world, but assures her that is was only a bad dream. After learning from Hank that Moira MacTaggert was in Egypt when the earthquake began, he and Alex visit her at the CIA. From Moira, they learn that a group of fanatics had been worshipping an ancient being known as Apocalypse who is believed to have been the first mutant in existence. Returning to the X-Mansion with Moira Charles finds that Raven has returned alongside a young mutant she rescued named Kurt Wagner. Raven proceeds to ask for Charles help in locating Erik Lehnsherr who has resurfaced after his family had been killed. Using Cerebro Xavier manages to locate Magneto and begs him to come back to the X-Mansion. Apocalypse catches wind of this and takes control of Xavier through Cerebro. Before getting controlled, Xavier is horrified and awestruck by Apocalypse's power. After Apocalypse uses Cerebro to convince the world's government to send their nuclear missiles into space, Xavier tells Alex to destroy Cerebro to keep Apocalypse from doing any further damage and knocking him unconscious in the process. Xavier is then kidnapped by Apocalypse and his Horsemen and taken to Cairo, Egypt where Apocalypse has Xavier use his powers to deliver a message to the whole world. While doing this, however, he manages to send a secret message to Jean telling her of their location. Apocalypse then proceeds to try and transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body so he can gain his powers of telepathy. The transfer begins and Xavier loses his hair in the process before he is saved by Nightcrawler. Following a failed escape attempt, Apocalypse proceeds to call out Xavier and reminds him they are still connected mentally. Xavier can do nothing but feel and listen as Mystique and Quicksilver are tortured. Xavier, fortunately, remembers that he and Apocalypse do share a psychic connection that allows him to get inside Apocalypse head and overpower him. Apocalypse, however, eventually overcomes Xavier and proceeds to brutally beat him in the astral plane while Scott, Hank, and a reformed Magneto combat his physical body. All seems hopeless until Jean having unlocked the power of the Phoenix alongside a reformed Storm together vaporize Apocalypse on the astral plane and his physical body. The effort apparently kills Charles, but Jean detects that he is still alive and is able to heal him. Charles wakes up and gives Moira the memories from cuba and asks for her forgiveness. The next day Xavier and Lehnsherr talk about humanity still not accepting mutants and ask him if he is ever fearful that one day humans will come for the students Xavier responds that while it does bother him he feels confident he can protect them all and Erik parts on friendly terms with Charles. Charles proceeds to watch Raven train the new X-Men consisting of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Quicksilver in the Danger Room. X-Men: Days of Future Past 2023 After Logan wakes up, he sees that Storm, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, Jean Grey and Cyclops all have survived. Logan then finds Charles, who told him he has a history class to teach. Upon telling Charles he needs to brush up on everything that happens after 1973, Charles realized this was the moment in the apocalyptic future Wolverine went back in time and the Wolverine he met in 1973 was finally back. Charles then tells Logan they have a lot of catching up to do and helps him brush up on everything that happened following his drowning by Magneto. Logan (film) TBA Relationships Family * Sharon Xavier † - Mother * Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Foster Sister, Former Student, and Teammate Allies * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Old/Long Time Best Friend, Former Teammate, and Former Archenemy * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Love Interest * X-Men ** Logan/Wolverine - Teammate and Friend ** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Former Student, Former Enemy, Teammate, and Friend ** Hank McCoy/Beast - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Sean Cassidy/Banshee † - Former Student, Former Teammate, and Friend ** Alex Summers/Havok † - Former Student, Former Teammate, and Friend ** Jean Gray/Marvel Girl - Former Student, Teammate, Friend, and Savior ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Former Student, Teammate, Friend, and Savior ** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend ** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student * Leveene * Man in Black † * John McCone † * Divison X ** Armando Muñoz/Darwin † - Former Student, Former Teammate, and Friend * Laura Kinney/X-23 - Friend * Caliban † - Friend * Will Munson † - Host * Kathryn Munson † - Hostess * Nate Munson † - Host * Rictor - Friend * Bobby - Friend * Delilah - Friend * Jamaica - Friend * Rebecca - Friend Enemies * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw † * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Riptide ** Emma Frost † ** Azazel † ** Angel Salvadore † - Former Teammate Turned Enemy * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask - Enemy *** Sentinels † * William Stryker - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Captor, Attempted Killer and Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy * Zander Rice - Enemy * The Reavers ** Donald Pierce - Enemy * X-24 - Killer Category:Mutants Category:Bald Category:Heroes Category:Disabled Characters Category:British Category:Male Category:Telepathy Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Logan (film) Characters